


A Bit of Fun

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: tvdramaland, Dark, Dark Character, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e18 Killed by Death, Evil Plotting, Gen, Season/Series 02, Snark, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nope, still fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TDL comment fic challenge, with the character "Angel/Angelus"

Angelus watched the hospital entrance from a shadowy basement across the street as the various _scoobies_ came and went. Joyce had to go to work, he knew, and somehow Giles was still maintaining his cover as a school librarian. The kids all seemed to be ditching classes for the day.

Truthfully, part of him wasn't inclined to try anything here. He had always enjoyed a bit of a chase, and finding the Slayer strapped down to a hospital bed, weak as a kitten, wasn't exactly a triumph. Of course, he'd still drain her dry, but it just wouldn't be as _fun_. And if there was one thing he regretted about being tied down with that soul for so long, it was how _borring_ his other self was.

On the other hand, Buffy was crafty, and knew many of Angel's secrets, and she could prove to be a major pain in the neck later. It might be better to take her out while she was off her game, and save himself some aggravation down the road. He didn't care what other vampires thought of him, so it wasn't like killing a weakened Slayer would be bad for his reputation. And dead Slayer was a good thing, regardless of how it had happened.

Mostly, however, Angelus felt like playing with her friends a little more. Killing them was just too easy, and it was far more fun to toy with their minds first. Perhaps he could even create a new Drusilla to play with before ending things. He could use this opportunity – Buffy's illness – to tease the Scoobies: to push their buttons.

He would come by tonight, maybe with roses, and play with the boy a little. He was a bit bland, but eminently preferable to another eternity with Spike. Angel would have a little fun with him, and if he could get access to Buffy's room, then that would just make the night all the sweeter.


End file.
